


don’t feed it (it will come back)

by hitmewiththatmarkhyuck



Series: of coffee stains and awkward encounters [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe- office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewiththatmarkhyuck/pseuds/hitmewiththatmarkhyuck
Summary: he knows he’s screwed now. after all, the dude he just kissed is his new boss. but why is he here?(alternatively, jeong yunho accidentally kisses the new hire to his company, only to figure out that he’s the replacement for his boss.)
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Jeong Yunho
Series: of coffee stains and awkward encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	don’t feed it (it will come back)

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by “it will come back” by hozier. check it out!

yunho’s first kiss was nothing spectacular. in fact, it was kind of horrible. teeth clacking, awkward hand placements, and noses bumping into each other. not to mention, it was with someone random on a dare. completely boring, tame and painful in the sense that it didn’t do anything but make things awkward. that was in third grade, and one of the most awkward experiences he’s ever had, but it pales in comparison to what’s happening to him now.

_____

he’s sitting in the waiting area, gritting his teeth, and almost frantic with nerves. his foot taps along to the rapid beating of his heart, and he swears he can feel it in his hair. he’s sweating, shaky and red with embarrassment.

to better understand why he’s so nervous, one must know of what he did during the friday before. he had been leaving work, when he got a text from his ex, whom he had stayed friends with, due to an amicable split. 

_ **hongjoong: **hey, wanna meet up? i’m in town for the weekend_.

he was planning on just going home, relaxing with his roommate, and watching kdramas until he felt tired enough to sleep, but he hadn’t seen joong for months, and missed his presence, so he agreed.

_ **yunho: **sure hyung, where do u wanna meet?_

_ **hongjoong hyung: **u hungry? i could go for a bite to eat at that diner we went to last time._

and who was he to say no? after all, he _had_ missed lunch in order to get all of his work done.

_ **yunho: **u bet! i’m omw to my apartment to drop off my stuff, then i’ll head over there._

_ **hongjoong hyung:** alright, see u then :)_

to say the least, they _had_ eaten, but they had also went to hongjoong’s hotel and had a little fun, in the adult sense. it wasn’t until he got a text from him the next day that he realized that hongjoong had had other partners recently. alas, that was not the problem. the problem was the contents of the text he got.

_ **hongjoong hyung: **hey, have u gotten tested recently at the doctors?_

_ **yunho: **...for what?_

_ **hongjoong hyung: **STIs? i got my results yesterday and they found out that i had chlamydia..._

_ **yunho: **oh my god. no i haven’t but i definitely will now._

_ **hongjoong hyung: **i’m sorry, yunho. i didn’t mean for this to happen_.

yunho hadn’t responded. baffled, he had gone to the clinic the next day and asked to get tested. they had taken the tests, and he’d gotten a call from the doctors a week later, telling him that his results are in.

so now, he sits in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for the doctor to call him over. just as he’s about to reschedule out of nervousness, the nurse comes out and calls his name.

“jeong yunho?” she calls, and his heart skips. he can’t help but wondering if he had contracted the infection, feeling a phantom itch in unpleasant areas at the thought. he follows the nurse to the doctor’s office, palms sweating and knees wobbling. call him dramatic, but hongjoong was the only person he had ever been intimate with, and the thought of getting an STI from him makes him slightly queasy. they make it to the doctor’s office, and after some small talk the doctor finally gets to the subject of his visit.

“so as you know, we got your lab results back, and i’m sure you’ll be relieved to know that you’re clean. i’d suggest talking with your partner about contraception...”

yunho’s mind wanders as the doctor gives his mandatory spiel on protection and prevention. he’s clean, but why does he feel dirty for having to do this in order to check? his mind shifts through scenarios until he hears the doctor say that they’re finished.

“alright, thank you for your time today.” he says, bowing.

“it’s no problem, have a good day, yunho-ssi” is the reply he receives before he grabs his bag and walks out of the office, shooting a text to hongjoong.

_ **yunho: **they gave me the all clear. to be clear, whatever we had, it’s in the past now. i’d appreciate it if you didn’t make any advances on me anymore, hyung._

getting into his car, he wipes away the tears that fell, and starts the engine. he doesn’t know why this hurts so much, but he does know that all he wants to do now is get a coffee and go home. 

_____  
  
within ten minutes, he’s in front of his favourite coffee shop, aptly named “rise and grind”. dejectedly, he steps out of his car and walks in, the welcoming chime of the bell on the door calming his nerves slightly. 

“yunho hyung! what’s up?” one of the baristas and his roommate, wooyoung, says as he spots him.

“oh nothing special, really. just got back from my appointment.” he replies, watching wooyoung immediately get to work preparing his usual order.

“and what did he say?” he asks in a hushed murmur, in order to keep their conversation private. yunho debates brushing the conversation away for later, but due to the younger being his best friend, he ultimately elects to tell him.

“i’m clean, thank god.” he says, relieved to get it off of his chest. 

“i always knew you were too good for him.” wooyoung mutters, handing the older his coffee.

“yeah, it just hurts a little realizing that.” he whispers, wiping his eyes to ensure no tears escaped. he goes to his usual seat, fingers playing with the wood grain of the table as he observes the atmosphere of the cafe. it’s quiet, with the quiet murmurs of hushed conversations permeating the air. he sees young couples talk with dazed smiles on their faces, and can’t help but feel pessimistic as he sips his coffee. he knew that it was for the best that he wasn’t with hongjoong anymore, but the dull ache he felt in his absence made it hard for his heart to agree with his head.

his heart disagrees with his head a lot. whether it be ordering food, making plans, or even picking a movie to watch, the two parts of him clash almost constantly, making it difficult to make decisions sometimes. his head usually wins, though, because he’s always been quite a logical person. his hardest decision at the moment, though, is choosing if he wants to go drink after work, or just to cuddle with his pillows in bed and watch dramas. he allows himself time to decide during his shift at the office. 

_____

he’s still thinking about his appointment when the manager walks into the room, handsome stranger in tow. 

“as you all know, i am retiring, thank god,” this warrants chuckles at varying volumes, the loudest being the employees who’ve been there the longest. “and you know i will be in need of a replacement. i’d like you all to meet park seonghwa-ssi, who came all the way from the new york branch. i know some of you were wanting to take my place after me, but please be aware that this is the best possible decision. i’d like you to introduce yourselves to him throughout the day, as he’ll be shadowing me in preparation. alright, back to work, and thank you all for treating me well during my long-standing employment.” he says professionally, clapping his hands together and bowing once he’s done.

a soft sound of applause and shuffling permeates the air as people turn back to their seats and start working again. yunho, however, can’t keep his eyes off of his new boss, even as he turns back to his desk. he feels slightly ashamed that he’s being so unprofessional, but he still has problems containing his gaze to his work.

“hello there, my name is park seonghwa. can you tell me what you’re doing here, and your specific title, please? i find it much easier to remember people’s names when they have roles assigned.” he says politely, bowing as he walks up to yunho’s desk. 

“a-ah, yes,” he replies, embarrassed to be caught staring. he bows, polite, hoping to make a good first impression. “my name is jeong yunho, nice to meet you, seonghwa-ssi. i’m the album art designer. right now, i’m just deciding which picture suits the album most, as well as deciding how the title of it should be placed.”

“i’m no expert in this area, but i say it looks amazing so far. keep up the good work, yunho-ssi.” he comments, before lightly patting the younger’s shoulder and walking to the next person.


End file.
